mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Aura
Aura '(アウラ ''Aura) is one of the members of the Demon Lord alliance Ouraboros. She is part of the Sub Faction and serves directly under Highness. Appearance Aura is a young woman covered in dark, long robes. Her face is covered by the hood and she usually walks around carrying the Harp. Personality Giggles at everything no matter how insignificant it is, such as finding amusement in watching His Highness and Rin's banters. However this belies a sadistic personality. Aura respects those in high positions, but belittles those on the same level as herself. Relationships Highness - Highness is her Leader and a source of enjoyment for her constant teases. She respects the leader and believes he will be the one to grant the wishes of the alliance. Rin - The two are comrades but Aura enjoys teasing the girl. Graiya - Aura and Graiya are comrades of the same community, so hold a little respect for one another. Demon King of Confusion - Aura and the Demon Lord of Confusion are comrades. Maxwell - Aura and Maxwell maybe comrades but Aura holds no respect for his power or himself as a person. However when he began demonstrating his power she did grow fearful due to his abilities. Leticia Draculea - Aura had kidnapped Leticia in order to instigate the Gift Game sealed underneath Underwood. Even if she kidnapped Leticia, Aura still respectfully calls Leticia by her titles of Vampire Princess and Demon Lord. Background Nothing much is known of her but smetime in her past Aura joined the Oroboros Demon Lord Allaince and was assigned to serve His Highness. Plot Volume 3 Aura controlled the Titans to begin a second attack after the first battle. Utilizing the Golden Harp she was able to not only control the giants but distort those fighting in the area. She continued to play the harp until it was snatched away by Yō during their second encounter. However, Aura had recovered the Harp, and instigated a kidnapping of Leticia Draculea. Aura called Leticia by her Demon Lord title and revealed that the Princess would recover her powers and restart her game. Through Aura Leticia was forced to restore the Gift Game <> and was taken to the Floating Citadel that was the home of the vampires. Volume 4 Aura chained Leticia to the throne to activate the dragon and cotninued to guard her in case a self defense mechanism was triggered. Once Highness arrived however, he told Aura and Rin to go to the surface and attack the communities during the ceasefire. Aura obeyed and declared she would experiment with the Eye of Baldor. Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Gifts and Abilities Gifts Golden Harp - The harp has the ability to control the weather and the fighting spirits of the opponents in the battlefield. Aura utilizes the Harp to summon forth a fog and control the monds of the Titans. Brionac Spear - A fragment of the true spear, but the power it contains is still incredible as by throwing it at a short distance gives it the power to pierce anything. The Death Eye of Balor - An ancient artifact of immense power. Able to easily destroy a hundred divine spirits, such as the Black Plague, in one fell swoop. It can also emit light, like the sun, a sight which is sufficient to instantly die. *'''The Death Eye of Balor's Ray - A powerful beam shot, which flows like a damned light Medusa, with only the difference that it is much more powerful, not only paralyzes the spirit goals, but also completely destroys it. However the ray was defeated by flames that were enchanted by Asuka. Trivia *Aura is classified as a human type Eudemon for she's a sorcerer, just like Lady of the Lake in King Arthur, Morgan le Fay, Fairy godmother of Cinderella, etc. Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 267.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 241.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Ouroboros